Users often include images in a variety of files, such as web pages and/or other types of files. In particular, users often share images that bear a likeness of the user (e.g., a digital portrait-type image) with other users, such as general public, peers, friends, family, etc. As one example, it is common for a user to add that type of image on his/her homepage, a social networking website, a blogging website, or a dating website. As another example, a user who prepares a professional/work presentation may want to include their photograph to accompany a description of his/her professional background.
Ideally, a user would recognize in what context an image is to be included. For example, a user should consider that an image suitable for posting on a dating website may not be appropriate for use on a professional blogging website. Unfortunately, this may not always be the case, and some users will include unsuitable images in various files by failing to recognize or appreciate the nature of a file or even simply by mistake.
To illustrate, consider examples of portraits used by two fictitious college professors, as shown in FIGS. 1A-2B. FIGS. 1A-B show two instances in which a college professor named Mary Smith included her portrait to accompany an online biography of her educational and professional background on a professional web page. A portrait 10 shown in FIG. 1A is an example of an appropriate image given the professional nature of the web page. On the other hand, a portrait 12 shown in FIG. 1B is an example of what might be considered an inappropriate image for use on such web page. In particular, given the somewhat provocative nature of the image 12, that image would likely be more suitable to accompany a dating site profile, for instance. As a result, by including the image 12 on her professional page, Mary Smith may send to the public an unintended message regarding her professional expertise.
FIGS. 2A-B show two other instances in which a college professor named David Jones included his portrait in a communication announcing a lecture he is scheduled to give. A portrait 20 shown in FIG. 2A is an example of an appropriate image considering the professional nature of the communication. On the other hand, a portrait 22 shown in FIG. 2B is an example of what might be considered an inappropriate image for use with such communication. Again, as in the case shown in FIGS. 1A-1B, the image 22 would be more suitable for use with a dating site profile, for instance.
As can be seen from the above examples, an appropriate image may add impact to the content of a file in which the image is included. On the other hand, an inappropriate image may be problematic. For example, an inappropriate image may convey a wrong message regarding a person's professional background and/or personal character. In some instances, it may also cause a personal embarrassment.
Therefore, what is a needed is a tool that can help users with a selection of images that are appropriate in the context of a file in which the images are to be included.